


Still Here.

by AlyssSchwarz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Ser esperanza era lo que siempre había anhelado. Creía que ese era el motivo principal de su existencia. No sería una común, sino la más poderosa y brillante, la absoluta. La oportunidad que se presentó ante él, lucía increíble.La idea de tener más que el mediocre talento de la suerte, produjo que la emoción abundará por completo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pensó que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pero no era mentira. Finalmente, dejaría de ser inútil.Komaeda Nagito, el chico de mechones blancos y sonrisa quebrada, no dudó en aceptar. Después de tanto tiempo, llegó el milagro deslumbrante que cambiaría su vida teñida de desgracias... Aquello no era del todo cierto. En su vida existía alguien. Él estaba ahí. Hajime Hinata era la única persona que llenaba de colores sus días monocromos.De esa forma, podría agradecerle el haberle hecho experimentar la genuina felicidad. Sin embargo, se ahogó en una oscuridad y frialdad profundas. Su corazón y cerebro dejaron de reaccionar. Ojala hubiera sabido que tardaría una eternidad en abrir sus ojos para volver a encontrarse con los de él.  Un error fue lo que cometió, simplemente sufrió las consecuencias. La basura nunca cambiaría... ¿O tal vez sí?





	Still Here.

Llovía.

El cielo gris sólo incrementaba el deprimente y lúgubre escenario del mundo reducido a pedazos, los cadáveres yacían en cada esquina, la sangre manchaba el suelo y las paredes. Hope's Peak, la academia representante de esperanza, no evitó esa patética condición.

Y desde un aula escolar destrozada, Kamukura Izuru observaba todo, sus ojos rojos carecían de emoción ante la desesperanzadora visión. Oía con indiferencia la sinfonía de gritos que componía la gente que huía sin éxito del despiadado caos desatado.

Era capaz de percibir el olor a muerte que aumentaba a medida que más cuerpos con la vida arrancada, caían inertes al húmedo y frío suelo. No conocía a ninguno de esos individuos, eran irrelevantes. Fueron tan predecibles. Todos ellos exhibieron angustia en sus últimos instantes de vida, pensando en sus seres queridos, sus ambiciones no cumplidas y futuro esperanzador, pero inalcanzable debido a la muerte que derrumbó su camino...

Eso era cruel.

_"La esperanza siempre ganará, ¿sabes? Yo creo en eso."_

Inmediatamente, esa frase visitó su mente, acompañada de un tenue dolor de cabeza y sosegada voz que reflejaba la inquebrantable fe de su portador. El chico de larga cabellera azabache cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a cavilar. Aquel fenómeno sucedía con frecuencia desde que un par de días anteriores, Enoshima le entregó un 'obsequio', en ese instante una sonrisa sardónica y cubierta de malicia se exhibió en su rostro...

[...]

— ¡Te parecerá interesante, Kamukura-senpai! —Dijo con entusiasmo la rubia de coletas, sentada en el borde de un edificio con un oso de peluche bicolor a su lado, balanceando de un lado con su mano izquierda un pequeño sobre—. Fui tan bondadosa en darme tiempo de investigar sobre tu yo pasado, ¿nunca te ha dado curiosidad el origen de tu existencia?

—No. —la respuesta fue inmediata y honesta. Él era alguien más. Una persona nueva. Su antiguo yo sólo fue un cascarón para su surgimiento, cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con ese individuo, no era su asunto.

Junko chistó, le lanzó el objeto en dirección a su cara, y él lo tomó por puro reflejo.

—Ya sabes, yo anhelo desesperación de cualquier parte y persona. No eres la excepción, senpai —declaró al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el desastre que ocasionó. Kamukura permaneció en silencio con la intención de seguir escuchando sus palabras—. Además, tengo curiosidad sobre una cosa y quiero comprobarlo. No te importaría ser un sujeto de pruebas otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Podría matarte en cualquier momento.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Era broma, 'señor estoy aburrido todo el tiempo'! Sonreír un poco no te dará arrugas —protestó con mueca infantil que se borró en poco tiempo, siendo reemplazado al instante por un semblante serio—. Da igual, sé que no me equivocaré en lo que pienso. Encontrarás algo interesante en ese sobre, upupupu~

Enoshima Junko era la reina de la desesperación, al igual que él, a ella le resultaba sofocante el aburrimiento de la monotonía. Eso era lo único que tenían en común. Aún así, en algunas ocasiones ella superaba sus expectativas, considerándola digna de observación. Y luego de que dijera eso, se fue de allí, dirigiéndose a una de las aulas escolares abandonadas. Salir al exterior era peligroso, podía manejar aquello sin problemas, pero prefería evitar usar sus habilidades en cosas innecesarias.

Sólo sucedió en una ocasión; la matanza del consejo estudiantil. Contempló todo sin que su presencia fuera percatada y terminó matando en defensa propia a ese chico cegado por una desesperación entusiasta. Justo como había predicho, sin embargo... el resultado final fue distinto.

Sucedió lo que la analista de apariencia extravagante, pensó.

Nunca lo decepcionaba desde ese momento. La rubia sabía bien que si lo hacía, todo lo que le dijo habría sido mentira. Enoshima le había prometido un futuro y hechos impredecibles que sólo la desesperación lograba, y quería ver si podía llevarlo a cabo. Ella le impulsaba a experimentar emociones que creía no poseer, entre esas la molestia... y la curiosidad.

Al llegar al salón, abrió lo que poseía ese sobre en su interior. No esperaba eso, comenzaba a dudar que las palabras de la modelo tuvieran rasgos de credibilidad.

_Fotografías._

En aquellas, demostraban la imagen de un sonriente chico con características enfermizas; piel sensible a la luz solar a causa de su palidez y delgado cuerpo, concluyó al instante que carecía de la energía suficiente para correr más de cinco minutos o cargar objetos pesados. Sus ojos aparentaban ser grises a primera vista, cuando en realidad eran verdes, lucían igual que esmeraldas opacas. Procedió a mirar su cabellera, esponjosa y blanca con ligera tonalidad rojiza en los bordes, deslizó el pulgar por encima de la imagen como si de esa forma pudiera sentirlo...

No fue así, por supuesto.

A pesar de eso, por un efímero tiempo, olvidó ese tipo de razonamiento. La duda se presentó en su mente construida por fríos cálculos, ¿qué estaba produciendo eso? En cortos instantes, Kamukura encontró una pequeña nota realizada por Junko, ahí venía toda la información que requería saber... y ese adolescente ya _no_ existía.

Su nombre era Komaeda Nagito, alumno de la clase sesenta y siete, identificado como el 'suertudo definitivo'. Siempre se mantuvo escéptico con la idea de 'la suerte' siendo considerada como un talento, pero aquello formaba parte de la amplia colección de talentos que portaba.

_"Es bastante extraño, ¿verdad? No te culpó si no me crees en mí, yo tampoco lo hago. "_

Velozmente, su mirada gélida de tonalidad escarlata recorrió el salón. Sólo estaba él. Esa voz había surgido de su mente... y nunca la escuchó con anterioridad.

[...]

Esa anomalía continuó ocurriendo y una avalancha de sensaciones ajenas, a causa de no sentirlas antes, lo ahogaba. Diversos escenarios acudían a él, la mayoría eran aleatorios, incluso con ese conflicto, los organizó como un rompecabezas incompleto al faltar piezas.

_"Tú estás solo, Komaeda. Y yo también, ¿no sería buena idea estar solos juntos?"_

El hombre de pelo negro frunció el ceño, era extraño oír el tipo de voz que poseía en antaño tan... expresiva, de tal manera que demostraba su estado de ánimo. Por otra parte, ese diálogo confirmó sus sospechas, su mente llegaba a la única explicación lógica de lo que sucedía.

Una que al mismo tiempo no lo era en absoluto.

Claramente, se debía a los recuerdos y emociones que influyen en él por cortesía de Hinata Hajime. Kamukura dedujo que los dos habían sido bastante cercanos, y al parecer ese chico común que dio su origen, había estado plenamente enamorado de Komaeda Nagito. Esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes que a pesar de no tener recuerdos de esa época, permanecieron en él.

El corazón jamás olvidaba.

Esa situación era técnicamente imposible. Su propio pasado estaba muerto, los científicos que se dedicaron en su creación se encargaron de borrarlo de forma sistemática. No obstante, él estaba recordando cosas que no le habían sucedido; ver la cara sonriente de Komaeda, también todos y cada uno de sus gestos, oír su voz y risa... Una calidez burbujeaba en su pecho y su corazón se derretía con suma suavidad. Difundiendo en su interior una profunda serenidad, encendiendo la llama de un fuego imposible de extinguir... y ahora estaba mirando a ese asiento con un florero lleno de polvo y flores muertas, como todas las personas que vio caer y... Komaeda era como ellos. Él... Él estaba...

Enoshima no mentía, Kamukura lo sabía al tener todas las pruebas irrefutables al investigar por su cuenta; los documentos del registro que encontró en los archivos de la oficina de los científicos que lo crearon. Él terminó en uno de los tantos fracasos del proyecto para encarnar una esperanza.

Un triste final.

Suspirando, se acercó a unos de los vacíos lugares, ese era el asiento que alguna vez perteneció a Komaeda. Tomó las flores marchitadas y las trituró con sus manos. Dejó caer los restos al suelo y colocó las nuevas plantas que recogió antes en el jarrón; un iris blanco, una adonis y un par de amapolas rojas. Creía que era lo más adecuado para ese chico de mechones níveos. Nuevamente, un instante más del pasado llegó.

_"Nunca podré amarte, Hinata-kun. Tú no eres una basura como yo."_

Izuru notó de inmediato que Komaeda mentía, su soledad era tan notable que le atravesaban la mente y las entrañas. La situación que padecía aún la seguía considerando irreal. Sin embargo, ocurría. Pensaba que él no estaba hecho para amar a ese chico solitario de risa quebrada y cálida presencia como una brisa veraniega.

_"Prométeme una cosa, Komaeda."_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"No me abandones nunca, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Sí... no lo haré jamás."_

—Mentiroso.

Kamukura pronunció lo primero que pensó ante esa conversación que le otorgó una nociva amargura. Era injusto no poder evaluar la importancia de la existencia de Komaeda por cuenta propia. Lo buscaba en las rarezas, la agria oscuridad de sus recuerdos y en las noches sin estrellas. Lo detestaba por haberse ido y otorgarle variedad de emociones con su imagen, la mayoría dolorosas debido al conocimiento de su pérdida.

Incomprensible. Las muertes no le ocasionaban impacto emocional, pero al parecer eso cambiaba si se trataba de Komaeda Nagito. Demoró en darse de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, hasta que cayeron en los pétalos de las flores. ¿Así que... eso era lo que llamaban tristeza?

La lluvia no cesó.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar otro de mis fics aquí también :3
> 
> Creo que la sección de fics en español de Ao3 debería ser más grande, así que aporto un poquito a la causa nwn/ Este fic es especial ya que todo empezó por una idea que me pareció interesante y bueno, salió este fic :3 Escribir a Kamukura es algo complicado, pero me gusta ya que lo amo, gdfhgsgf. Perdonen la pequeña dosis de feels, luego serán más dolorosos (??) xD
> 
> En fin, ¡gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto! >u<


End file.
